Rêves
by Pline84
Summary: Leur métier est difficile, ils côtoient l'horreur tous les jours. Et parfois l'horreur s'invite dans leurs rêves. Que faire, alors, lorsqu'on ne peut plus se rendormir ? "Ma porte est toujours ouverte" leur avait-il dit. Aujourd'hui : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JOLY !
1. Songe d'une nuit d'été - Tony

_Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau recueil ! Tous les personnages principaux y passeront mais on commence évidemment par Tony !_

_Je tenais à remercier **new teen'probie**, ma correctrice ! Merci !_

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis !_

* * *

**Songe d'une nuit d'été**

_Sang._

_Du sang._

_Il y avait trop de sang. Partout._

_Tony releva les yeux, à _sa_ recherche. _SON_ corps, allongé, ensanglanté. Sans vie._

_« Non, non, Gibbs, non. Patron. Non, ne me laisse pas. Gibbs ! »_

_Des yeux d'un bleu acier semblaient le fixer. Mais ils étaient creux, vides. Morts. Tout comme leur propriétaire._

_Mort. Mort._

_Mort._

_« GIBBS ! »_

* * *

« GIBBS ! »

Tony se redressa brusquement, réveillé par son propre hurlement. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre et lui donnait l'impression que le muscle voulait s'échapper de son corps. L'Italien se força à calmer sa respiration.

Inspiration.

Expiration.

Il ne se sentait pas mieux. Il avait un doute affreux, atroce. Il devait voir Gibbs, entendre le son de sa voix. Le toucher s'il le fallait mais il devait se débarrasser de cette horrible sensation qui lui collait à la peau.

Tony sortit de sous ses couvertures, faillit tomber au passage mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Son esprit était occupé par une seule pensée : son patron. Son ami. Son p...

Ne pas penser. Il ne devait plus penser. Seulement aller chez Gibbs.

En quatrième vitesse, il enfila un jean et un t-shirt qui traînait, qu'importait son apparence. Il prit ses clefs de voiture et quitta enfin son appartement. La chaleur de ce mois de juillet était lourde, pesante. Comme son état d'esprit.

Il pressa le pas.

Il devait voir Gibbs.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs ponçait tranquillement lorsque la porte de sa cave s'ouvrit avec force, Pourtant, il ne sursauta pas. Le chef d'équipe releva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et fut surpris de voir son agent senior, débraillé et affolé.

Lorsque leurs deux regards se croisèrent, ils s'immobilisèrent. Tony parut infiniment soulagé et son éclat un peu fou s'évanouit. Le cadet finit de descendre les marches, lentement. Toute son adrénaline était retombée et il se sentait vidé de toute énergie.

Gibbs était là, il était en vie. Tout allait bien.

Ce dernier le regardait justement d'un air soucieux. Il lui tendit une bière qu'il gardait toujours au cas où son agent passait. Tony accepta la boisson avec un mince sourire et s'adossa à un mur.

« Tu veux parler ? »

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas parler, il voulait juste oublier ce rêve et tous les autres, ces cauchemars qui le faisaient se lever et se précipiter chez Gibbs, pour y chercher du réconfort. Quand les enquêtes étaient trop douloureuses ou lorsque l'absence des morts étaient trop fortes, il savait qu'il pouvait aller chez son patron.

Gibbs lui tendait à chaque fois une bière et lui demandait s'il voulait en parler mais Tony ne disait rien, et ils finissaient par s'occuper du bateau en silence.

Mais cette fois c'était différent, le songe avait été trop réel, trop puissant pour qu'il se taise. Il se rendait enfin compte de la chaleur étouffante de l'été et, combinée à ses sueurs froides, il tremblait.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

Le plus âgé posa ses outils et d'un signe de tête l'encouragea à continuer. Tony se laissa glisser le long du mur.

« Tu étais mort et c'était... C'était réel. J'ai eu peur. Patron, je suis fatigué. J'ai tout le temps peur de vous perdre, toi, le Bleu, Ziva... »

Il était perdu dans la contemplation de sa bouteille. Sa voix était monocorde et lasse. Il parlait plus pour lui-même, comme s'il avait oublié la présence de son chef d'équipe.

« J'adore ce métier, on sauve des vies, on apporte les réponses nécessaires pour que les gens aillent de l'avant mais... On côtoie la mort tous les jours. Tous ces cadavres, toutes ces victimes... Parfois je n'arrive pas à dormir. Au début, je pensais que j'allais m'y faire, que ça serait horrible mais je que je ne ressentirais plus ce dégoût à chaque scène de crime.

« Mais ce n'est pas passé, au contraire. Ça a empiré. Souvent, je repense à Kate, à Paula, à Jenny... Toutes ces personnes que j'ai apprécié et qui sont mortes. Par ma faute. J'ai envie de vomir dans ces moments-là. J'ai honte de moi-même, je me sens sale.

« Et j'ai si peur de perdre l'un d'entre vous. Si vous deviez mourir... Je crois que j'y survivrais pas... Gibbs, si tu devais mourir, je... »

Il hoqueta, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Gibbs vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Personne ne va mourir, DiNozzo.

- Tu dis ça mais, même toi tu n'es pas infaillible !

- Tony. Je suis là et je compte te slaper encore très longtemps. »

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Tony eut un fin sourire, il se sentait un peu mieux. Ses tremblements cessèrent. La moiteur se fit plus supportable.

« Merci. »

Gibbs passa un bras autour des épaules de son agent. Il paraissait plus faible, plus jeune. Rares étaient les fois où DiNozzo laissait tomber le masque, il le savait. L'ancien marin le prit comme la plus grande marque de confiance qu'il pourrait lui faire. _Et il avait raison._

Tony se serra contre son patron.

Demain, ils feraient comme si rien ne s'était passé, ils continueraient à travailler. L'un ferait des blagues, l'autre dirigerait en buvant des cafés.

Alors, le temps d'une nuit, ils profitèrent de la présence de l'autre.

Comme un père qui réconforterait son fils après un cauchemar.

* * *

_"La plus grande marque d'estime est une confiance sans réserve."  
La Rochefoucauld_

_Livre des pensées, (1861)_

* * *

Alors ?

Prochain : McGee ou Ziva ! C'est à vous de décider !


	2. Silence - Ziva

**Non corrigé.**

* * *

_Hey !_

_Et oui, je sais, j'avais promis que le prochain serait celui sur McGee mais que voulez-vous, c'est encore l'anniversaire de Joly et je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui faire un cadeau !_

_Alors, joyeux anniversaire mon amie ! Que ton année soit belle !_

_Et j'espère que tu aimeras ce petit cadeau !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : À dix minutes près ce n'était plus ton anniversaire !  
_

* * *

**Silence**

Elle se forçait à garder les yeux fermés. Peut-être que si elle ne laissait aucun rayon de lumière passez, aussi petit fusse-t-il, ne l'empêcherait de s'endormir. _Enfin._

Des flash lui revenaient, presque douloureusement. Ziva repensait à toute sa vie. Il n'y avait pas de raison spéciale, pas d'enquête sensible... Rien seulement des souvenirs amers et des regrets terribles.

Elle ferma encore plus fortement les paupières, pour retenir ses larmes. Ziva ne pleurait jamais. Pleurer, c'était pour les faibles, et elle était forte.

Une perle salée s'échappa traîtreusement.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et braqua son regard marron sur le réveil. Une heure vingt huit du matin. Elle ne pourrait plus dormir.

L'envie insensée de se confier à quelqu'un la prit. Mais à qui ? Tony, avec son habituel bagou, arriverait bien à la réconforter mais il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui poser des questions ; pareil pour Abby et Ducky.

_Gibbs._

Sans plus réfléchir, elle se leva.

* * *

Étonnement, la lumière de la cave était encore allumée et Gibbs était penché sur son bateau. Lui arrivait-il seulement de dormir ?

Il ne leva pas la tête, comme s'il savait déjà qu'elle viendrait. Elle sourit vaguement en repensant aux sages typiques que l'on voyait dans plusieurs films stupides de Tony.

Aucun des deux ne dirent un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Ziva observa un instant son patron qui était occupé à faire elle ne savait quoi sur sa construction de bois. Il avait des yeux clairs qui donnaient l'impression de vous sonder mais par dessus tout il possédait une aura rassurante pour quiconque le connaissait assez pour voir au-delà des ses airs bourrus.

« Gibbs, je... »

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle parlait, les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Enfin, son chef d'équipe releva la tête et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens. D'un simple acquiescement il l'encouragea à continuer. Elle se sentit rassurée.

« J'ai peur. »

C'était sûrement la première fois de sa vie qu'elle prononçait ces mots.

« Pourquoi ? »

Rêvait-elle ou la voix de son patron était douce ?

« Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Et quand je dors, je rêve que je suis seule. »

* * *

_Ziva était dans l'Open Space. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Tony la regardait d'un air méprisant._

_« Je croyais que tu avais changé, mais tu n'es encore qu'un assassin. »_

_Elle avait envie de lui hurler que c'était faux, qu'elle était devenue meilleure mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge._

_« Assassin, reprit Abby. Tu n'es rien que ça._

_- Pars, dit McGee, et ne reviens jamais._

_- Quitte mon équipe, asséna finalement Gibbs. »_

_Ducky et Jimmy n'ajoutèrent rien mais leur regard était assez éloquent._

* * *

« J'ai peur de ne pas être une bonne personne. J'ai peur d'être quelqu'un de mauvais. »

Elle l'avait dit. Enfin, elle avait mis des mots sur ce qui tourmentait son sommeil depuis des semaines.

Ziva se sentait vulnérable, comme rarement.

« Je... »

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas.

Gibbs, sans un mot, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras ; il la serra.

Des larmes quittèrent son cœur et dévalèrent ses joues, traçant des sillons amers sur sa peau glacée.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, puisant dans l'autre tout le réconfort dont ils avaient besoin. Tous les deux étaient un peu pareils : solitaires, ils ne se confiaient presque jamais.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Gibbs fixa son agente.

« Écoute-moi bien, Ziva, car je ne le répéterai pas. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Sinon, tu ne ferais pas partie de notre famille. »

Elle ne le montra pas mais elle était touchée. Elle avait besoin qu'on le lui dise, qu'on le lui rappelle.

« Compris ?

- Oui, patron. »

Un même sourire complice se peint sur leurs lèvres fatiguées.

« Et maintenant, dors. »

Sans plus rien ajouter, il lui tendit une couverture qui traînait dans un coin et Ziva s'allongea. Elle se fichait d'être à même le sol, tant qu'elle était avec lui.

Ziva eut le sentiment d'être redevenue la petite fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été, rassurée par un père aimant. Et tant pis s'il lui avait fallu autant de temps pour le trouver. Il lui avait fallu traverser l'océan pour le trouver mais elle ne le regrettait pas.

Elle s'endormit doucement, bercée par le bruit que faisait Gibbs en travaillant son bateau.

* * *

_"Avec ceux que nous aimons, nous avons cessé de parler, et ce n'est pas le silence."_

_René Char_

* * *

_*câlin*_


End file.
